


When The Fear Takes You Down

by Ashleyparker2815



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, Separation Anxiety, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleyparker2815/pseuds/Ashleyparker2815
Summary: Tony keeps asking Peter to sleep over at the tower but Peter keeps saying no. Peter eventually agrees and Tony soon learns that Peter has separation anxiety.





	When The Fear Takes You Down

**Author's Note:**

> It took me longer than expected to finish this because I’ve been so busy but I loved the way it turned out. I probably wrote Peter a bit younger in this fic because I work with young kids and I kinda thought of how they are in these situations. I really hope you all like it:))

Tony had been asking Peter if he wanted to stay the night at the tower for weeks. 

Every time Tony asked Peter would make up some excuse as to why he couldn’t. Tony knew he was lying. 

He was a horrible liar. Or maybe it was because Tony had been spending so much time with the kid that it was finally starting to show how much the kid was growing on him. 

Tony and Peter has gotten a lot closer the past few months and the kid was coming over to the tower almost every day to work in the lab together on suit upgrades or just sit in the living and watch a movie together. 

It was nice having Peter come over more and more but the only thing was was that it was kinda annoying how they would be in the middle of a movie and the kid would have to go home. 

The current thing was happening right now. It was a Friday night and a long weekend. Tony had picked Peter up from school and they immediately got pizza and started working in the lab. 

Now here Tony was sitting on the couch watching some weird movie that Peter demanded they watch with Peter scooting closer and closer to Tony’s side every few seconds as to not make it obvious. Tony noticed though. 

He didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to embarrass Peter and then make him move away. He knew from the very beginning that Peter thrives off of physical contact. He personally witnessed all the times Peter tried to get close to him randomly during the day and especially at night time like now when the kid was practically vibrating with the need to be close to someone. 

May had warned Tony about it earlier on and said that he shouldn’t be alarmed if Peter got too close because he didn’t really understand this thing called personal space. 

At first Tony didn’t really like that because he wanted to stay away from all kinds of physical contact but after awhile he got used to it and actually liked the fact that Peter was so cuddly. 

Peter checked the time on his phone and then turned to Tony “Oh, I gotta go now”

Tony looked at Peter sadly. He didn’t want to admit it but he wasn’t ready for Peter to leave yet. Maybe if he asked Peter for the millionth time he would stay. 

“We didn’t even finish the movie yet,” Tony reached for the remote to pause the movie then he turned to Peter “How bout you call Aunt May and tell her you can stay the night”

Peter shook his head and Tony didn’t miss the way his eyes went wide and he panicked “No, no. It’s okay, Tony. Maybe I can come over tomorrow?”

Tony nodded his head “You’re welcome here anytime. Day or night”

Tony didn’t understand why Peter just couldn’t stay the night and why he was making things complicated by going home then coming back tomorrow. 

“Thank you, Tony” Peter smiled. He loved that he could call Mr. Stark Tony now because they were really close and Peter was sure if he kept calling Tony Mr. Stark then Tony would spray him with a spray bottle. 

They both made their way down to the garage and got into one of Tony’s cars so Tony could drive Peter back to his apartment. 

Tony could see that Peter was tired because he didn’t really talk that much and his head kept falling forward. 

“We’re here, Pete” Tony announced as he put the car in park in front of Peter’s apartment. He turned the car off and tapped Peter on the leg to wake him up. 

“M’tired” Peter mumbled at he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. 

“Then let’s get you up” Tony got out of the car and rounded it to help Peter out. 

“Are you walking me up?” Peter asked curiously. He didn’t really know why Tony was out of the car right now. 

“Yep” 

Peter looked at him confused “Why?”

“Because it’s dark out and you don’t know what kind of perverts are roaming the halls at night” Tony explained and then laughed when Peter scrunched up his face. 

It was just after 10pm and Tony would much rather be finishing the movie on the couch with Peter but now here he was bringing him back home. 

May answered the door and let them both in “Did you boys have fun?”

Peter nodded and leaned into May’s side and wrapped his arms around her. May hugged him back and head the back of his head like one would a newborn baby. 

“You tired, tough guy?” May asked and Peter nodded his head “Alright, go get ready for bed”

Peter waved bye to Tony and then disappeared down the hall. Tony felt bad seeing him leave. He wished he could have a sleepover with Peter. 

Tony decided to bring it up to May “You know, he’s allowed to spend the night with me”

May smiled slightly and looked down the hall towards where Peter went “Thank you so much but it’s okay. I won’t let you have to deal with him all night too”

Tony didn’t mind that. He liked having Peter around because he was so young and innocent and it was nice to have some of that new energy around the tower. 

“I don’t mind. He’s a good kid” Tony said and he meant it “Plus I could give you a break from him”

Both of the laughed and then they turned to where they heard shuffling coming from the hallway. 

Tony looked over and the sight melted his heart. He felt this weird feeling in his chest that he only felt after he met Peter. It was this weird parental feeling he could only guess. 

Peter walked over wearing his pyjamas which were star wars Tony guessed. His hair was all messy and he just looked to cuddly. 

Peter walked over to May and and leaned against her. 

“Alright, I better get going then” Tony said and then turned to open the door “Sleep good, May, Peter. Call me if you wanna come over tomorrow too, bud”

Peter nodded his head and waved bye to Tony before Tony shut the door. 

As he walked back to his car he couldn’t help but feel hurt that he wasn’t leaving with Peter.

.  
.  
.

A whole week past with Peter visiting Tony at the tower and then Tony driving him back home. 

Tony offered for Peter to spend the night but Peter still refused and Tony had no idea why. He was confused because him and Peter were really close now so it was odd that the kid didn’t want to sleep over. Maybe they weren’t as close as Tony thought they were, he thought. 

Friday night was different though. 

Tony had promised Peter that he would pick him up from school and then after they would work in the lab all day but Tony had to cancel on Peter because he was stuck in a meeting that would last till later in the evening. 

Tony knew what the answer would be but he decided to ask Peter one more time if he wanted to sleep over after Tony finished his meeting.

Tony decided to text Peter to ask him if he wants to come over for the night. 

Tony: Hey, kid. Wanna sleep over at the tower tonight? I can come pick you up now. 

Peter responded almost immediately after Tony texted him. 

Peter: sureeee tony that’ll be fun

Tony: Okay, kid. I’ll be there in about 20min

Tony put his phone in his pocket and walked into the elevator pressing the button for the garage so he could go pick the kid up. He was extremely surprised that Peter had said yes. 

.  
.  
.

Peter put his phone down on the kitchen table from where he was eating carrot sticks. He sat up and walked over to May to let her know that he was gonna spend the night away at Tony’s tower. 

Peter sat down next to May on the couch where she was watching some drama show that Peter didn’t like because the girls voices were annoying. 

“May?” Peter said grabbing Mays attention. She turned the show on pause and turned to give Peter her full attention.

“What is it, baby?” May asked looking at Peter. He looked really anxious and she wanted to know why. 

“Um, Tony asked me to sleep over at the tower and I said yes... so I’m going” Peter said while looking down at his hands fidgeting in his lap. 

May looked at Peter sadly. She knew how hard it was for Peter to spend the nights away from his home and May with his separation anxiety. 

Ever since Ben died, even before that when his parents died he had never liked leaving May or Ben. Peter would get invited to sleep over at his friends houses and he would go but then Miss May and Ben so much that he would have to go home. After Ben died, Peter stopped even trying to sleep over at his friends houses because he knew how it would end. 

His last sleep over was about five years ago so it was a crazy deal that he agreed to sleep over at Tony’s house. 

May wasn’t so sure “Peter, are you sure?”

Peter looked at May in the eyes then looked away. He knew how he got with his separation anxiety but it’s been so long plus he was older now so maybe he was over it “Yeah, he’s been asking me and I keep saying no but-“

May cut Peter off “Baby, you don’t have to go because he keeps asking you”

Peter nodded “I know that” He did know that because he knew that Tony would never get mad at him for not coming over for the night “But I really want to, May”

May thought about it. She knew that Peter and Tony had gotten a lot closer these past few months and how she knew that Tony thought of Peter like his own son and Peter thought of Tony as a dad but neither on them would admit it to the other. 

May trusted Tony. She knew Peter would be safe at the tower and that Tony would never hurt him but it was still scary to send Peter away for the night where she wouldn’t be there if Peter needed her.

“I still don’t know, Peter” May said sadly. 

Peter leaned forward and was practically on May’s lap with his knees. He looked at her with desperate eyes because he really wanted to go “Please, May. Please”

May looked at her nephew begging her. She looked at his same big brown eyes and the same curly brown hair that he used to have when he was younger. She looked at how much he’s grown and how much she misses that tiny five year old Peter that would run away the house in nothing but his underwear and a cape wrapped around his shoulders screaming that he was a hero. 

May smiled and agreed “Alright, honey. You can go” She knew that Peter needed Tony now in his life. 

Peter was at that age that he needed a male figure in his life to help him with all the things that come with a growing boy and to help guide him through his life. 

Peter beamed “Thank you, May. Thank you” Peter leaned over and hugged May before getting up off the couch and dashing to his bedroom to pack. 

May smiled and got up. She knew she had to help Peter because all he would pack would be his pyjamas. 

“Let me help you” May said then grabbed a bag for Peter and moved to his dresser. 

She pulled out his pants and shirts and tossed them to Peter who caught it perfectly “Put these in”

She then grabbed some underwear and his socks and tossed them to Peter as well “Go get your tooth brush” 

Peter ran off towards the bathroom to get the tooth brush and May stood up to walk to the living room because she heard a knock at the door. 

Without even checking to see who it was, she probably should have but she didn’t, she opened the door and smiled when she saw it was Tony. 

“Come in,” May stepped aside to let him in “Peter’s just finishing packing”

Tony nodded and looked down the hall towards Peter’s room “Can I go see him?”

May was about to say yes but then decided that she needed to talk to Tony first “I just wanna talk to you first”

“Oh am I in trouble” Tony joked although he was a bit scared as to why she wanted to talk to him. 

That caused May to laugh a bit “No. Not this time”

After they both sat down Peter came running out “Tony!”

Tony smiled when he heard the kid “Hey, kid. You ready for a sleepover?”

Peter nodded his head. May wanted Peter to leave so she could talk to Tony “Go finish packing, Peter”

Peter left after that. He was a little bit anxious but he wasn’t feeling anything else so he thought it was just excitement. 

May watched Peter disappear into his bedroom then turned to Tony “The reason why I’m talking to you is because I’m scared of Peter leaving overnight” 

Tony was about to say something to reassure her that Peter would be okay but then he saw that she wasn’t finished. 

May continued “He has separation anxiety. I just don’t know how he’ll be”

Tony nodded. He wasn’t surprised that Peter had separation anxiety but it was the first time he was hearing about it. He couldn’t have been surprised because of everybody he lost in his short life. 

“He’ll be okay, May” Tony reassured “I’ll be with him the whole time”

“Tony, he hasn’t spent the night away from me in over five years” 

“May, I know you’re worried about him but I’ll be there for him. We’re probably just gonna hang in the lab for a bit, watch a movie then go to bed” Tony explained. He didn’t want May to cancel because he finally got to have Peter for the night. 

Tony knew he thought of Peter as his own kid and he was sure that everyone knew about it but Peter and he just wanted to have Peter at night times as well. 

“I know” May nodded “I know you will and I really appreciate that. Thank you”

“No need to thank me. He’s a good kid, he doesn’t deserve all the things that have happened to him in his life and I just wanna be there for him”

Just then Peter came into the room holding a black bag over his shoulder. He smiled at Tony completely oblivious to the conversation that had just went on. 

“You ready to go, Pete?” Tony asked as he stood up clamping his hands on his knees. 

“Yeah” Peter nodded. 

Peter turned to May and saw that she was giving him the same look that she gave him whenever she was proud of something that he did. 

May held up her arms and Peter threw himself into them giving May a tight hug before pulling away. 

When they pulled away May gently cupped Peters cheeks “Be good, Peter. Don’t stay up too late”

“I will and I won’t” Peter laughed hugging May one more time before letting go and moving to stand beside Tony. 

Tony opened the apartment door and let Peter walk out first. He turned around and mouthed to May ‘I’ll take care of him’ before waving bye and shutting the door behind them. 

As Peter walked down his apartment stairs talking to Tony about what they were gonna do tonight he couldn’t help but feel slightly anxious. He wanted to sleepover at Tony’s house but he was also a bit scared. 

He hoped everything would be okay. 

.  
.  
.

Everything was not okay. 

It was okay at first. 

On the car ride over Peter had convinced Tony to get ice cream so they stopped at McDonald’s and he got Peter a vanilla cone. They chatted some more and when they finally pulled into the garage of the tower Peter jumped out of the car.

They both went down to the lab and have been working down there for about two hours now. 

Two hours was barely anything to them because they’ve worked long hours down there without any breaks but Peter was starting to get fidgety now. 

He was sitting at his work bench trying to write down some codes for his suit while Tony was sitting at his work bench working on something that Peter didn’t know. 

Peter was starting to feel homesick. As it was getting closer to nighttime it was starting to hit him that he wasn’t at home and May wasn’t with him. 

Peter felt his eyes burn at the thought that he was gonna have to sleep without May for the first time since he remembers. 

Peter didn’t want to start crying in front of Tony. He just wanted to go back home. This was a huge mistake, he thinks and he wants to go home. 

Peter felt the separation anxiety hit hard and he felt the tears fall. 

He brought his hand up to wipe at them but they kept coming and he tried to hold in his sobs that he knew would come out if he wasn’t careful. 

After Peter was sure that he wasn’t gonna stop crying he stood up and slowly walked over to Tony. 

Peter tapped on his arm and waited for Tony to turn around. When he did he was smiling but then once he saw that Peter was crying his face softened. 

“What happened, buddy?” Tony asked. He didn’t know if Peter had hurt himself on something so he looked at him up and down and he seemed okay. 

“I miss-I miss May” Peter cried out. He rubbed his eyes with his hand to try and stop the tears but they just wouldn’t stop. 

Tony remembers the conversation he had with May and how she said that it was Peter’s first time being away from her in a long time. 

“Buddy, it’s okay” Tony brought his hand up to cup Peter’s cheek “You’ll see her tomorrow”

Peter cried harder at that. He wanted to see her now “I wanna g-go h-home”

Tony felt bad. He didn’t want Peter to go home but he also didn’t want Peter to not enjoy being with him and then never wanting to come back. 

Tony was at lost with what to do “You can go home tomorrow, Peter. It’s okay”

Peter cried harder and Tony was actually debating if he should just call May and tell her that he’s bringing Peter home. 

“I miss M-May” Peter moved closer to Tony for more comfort and tried to lean on his lap but Tony put his arms there. 

Tony didn’t really know how to comfort a crying child but he’s had a lot of practice since he’s met Peter. Not that Peter cried a lot but he was really emotional. 

“I know you do, buddy but you’ll sleep with me here tonight then tomorrow you get to see May and go home” Tony said hoping to make Peter feel better. 

Peter didn’t look any better and he kept crying so Tony stood and and gently started guiding Peter out of the lab “I got an idea. Let’s go call May and say goodnight and then we’ll watch whatever you want” 

Peter nodded his head and let Tony lead him into the elevator and then up to his private floor then over to the couches. 

Peter watched as Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit a number. 

May answered on the second ring “Tony, is Peter Okay?”

“Peter’s Fine, he just misses you and wants to talk to you” Tony explained and then handed the phone to Peter who took it with shaky hands. 

“May” Peter said into the phone. 

“Oh, baby. What’s wrong honey?”

Peter choked on a sob “I miss-miss y-you”

May sighed. “I know. I know, baby, but you’re with Tony tonight”

Peter nodded his head. Tony really hoped Peter wouldn’t ask to go home into the phone. 

“We’re- we’re gon’ Watch a movie n-now” Peter cried into the phone. He was trying to stop crying now and he was starting to feel better after talking to May. 

“That sounds like fun, Peter” May said softly “I’ll see you tomorrow”

Peter nodded “Goodnight May. I love you”

“I love you too, honey” May said into the phone “Can you hand the phone back to Tony please?”

Peter nodded and handed the phone to Tony. 

“Take care of my kid, Tony”

“I promise you I will” And Tony meant it. 

After they hung up Peter seemed to be fine because he stopped crying a bit and said he wanted to watch Grown Ups so Tony put it on. 

Not even ten minutes into the movie Peter started slowly shifting over towards Tony. 

Tony watched him struggle for a trying to secretly move closer and after awhile Tony mentally thought screw personal space. 

“Come here, kid” Tony said while grabbing Peter’s arm and leg and pulling him in closer to himself. 

Peter visibly relaxed into Tony’s side and let Tony put his arm over Peter. 

The rest of the movie Peter was content to just relax into Tony’s side and the warmth from him was putting him to sleep along with Tony’s body moving up and down from his breathing. 

Peter enjoyed having Tony’s much bigger body to sleep on because May was nice but she was just a tad taller than Peter so it wasn’t much of a difference but with Tony he was much taller and just all around bigger so Peter likes feeling safe and cuddling into him. 

After the movie was over, Tony shut the tv off and tapped Peter’s leg to get him off “Alright, kid. Movies over”

Peter wanted to pretend to pretend to be asleep so maybe Tony would stay but he decided to just get up. 

“It’s time for bed” Tony said getting up himself and stretching. 

Peter reluctantly started making his way to his bedroom. Once inside he sadly took off all his clothes and changed into his pyjamas then brushing his teeth. 

Peter wanted May’s hug before bed. He would always get one but he didn’t really want to ask Tony for a hug. He guessed his cuddle with the man would have to do. 

Peter was about to get into bed but he couldn’t. He felt the tears come to his eyes again and before he could stop it they were falling. 

Peter decided to ask Tony something that he would never be asking if he wasn’t so tired and so desperate for some attention. 

Peter made his way out of his bedroom and walked really fast over to Tony’s room. 

Before he knocked on the door he paused. Peter thought about it. Maybe Tony wouldn’t want him in his room. 

Before Peter could even think about it he knocked on the door and waited until Tony opened it. 

“What’s up, Pete?” Tony asked looking down at Peter who had tears in his cheeks. 

Peter looked down “Can I-can I sleep with you?”

Peter asked so quietly that Tony had to bend over to hear. Once he processed what Peter just asked he froze. 

He was okay with some cuddling but sleeping together... in the same bed, maybe not. Wouldn’t that be weird? Tony thought. 

Well, if Peter was asking maybe it wasn’t so weird. Tony didn’t really know how that would work but he couldn’t say no. 

“Uh, sure. If you want to” Tony said awkwardly. 

Peter looked up and smiled he thought for sure Tony was gonna say no. 

Tony moved aside and let Peter into the room. Peter slowly walked in looking at the bed and thinking where to go. 

“You can just crawl up anywhere, bud” Tony told him and so Peter crawled up on the bed and tried to get comfortable under the blankets. He put his head on the pillow and felt how soft and comfortable Tony’s bed was. 

Tony got into bed next to Peter and got under the blankets. He felt really awkward because he didn’t really know how to sleep with Peter right next to him so he just lied down at the end of the bed. 

Peter on the other hand wanted to be as close as possible because he moved closer to Tony and gently put his head down on Tony’s chest. 

Tony started running his fingers through Peter’s hair and he started to feel less awkward. 

Peter fit perfectly on his chest and it just felt so right. He felt some weird parental feelings towards this but he wasn’t so sure he ever wanted it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna keep adding to the ending and if you guys like this then I’ll add another chapter with an added ending! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think:))


End file.
